I hope this is normal behavior
by nothereatall
Summary: Keep reviewing and sending ideas! The rating will also go up soon. Email me your ideas and comments! Major WillIrma, don't like, don't read R
1. Chapter 1

Hi people! I hope I'm not the only one who's completely hyper and over-excited about the fact that there's now a W.I.T.C.H. section in Yeah, well, this is my first W.i.t.c.h. fiction, be nice. But be warned, the rating will go up for later chapters. Okay, read and review! Oh, and enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: (gotta have these! Lol) I don't own W.I.T.C.H., I'm merely playing around with the characters for a while, that's it..

* * *

Chapter 1- (parts 1-3) The Beginning 

'Beep, Beep, Beep.' The sound of an alarm clock beeping echoed through the room. It was 6:30 a.m., crooked blinds shielded the sun but still let a few rays of light in. A girl groaned and waved her arm around to find the alarm clock. She grabbed the clock, aggravated by all the noise it had made, and shut off the alarm, and then dropped it to the floor. She rubbed her eyes and sat up. Completely disoriented, she ran a hand through her disheveled red hair and paused. She picked up the digital alarm clock and looked at it with squinted eyes. It said- Date- 5-13- on it.

She almost jumped up in shock, "SHIT!", Will yelled and she started panicking. Without bothering to put the alarm clock back, she quickly went to her closet and pulled out an overly large duffle bag and started to pack clothes and everything else that she needed-including a tent. When she finished packing, it was 7:15 a.m. She huffed exasperatedly and cursed under her breath. She went to the bathroom and washed her face, she looked in the mirror and frowned at her reflection. Her hair was sticking up in all directions, and she looked as if she had never had a good nights sleep in her life. She then got dressed in black shorts and a green tank top. and then she combed her hair.

After it fell into place, she was satisfied and she went to the kitchen. She looked around for something that was edible. Though she was 16, she was still new to cooking, so she decided to make herself something simple to eat. She started to make herself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when her eyes wandered over to the clock. She stared at it for a second, and then sighed. This was just not a good day. She finished making her sandwich in a rush, and she packed it. Will decided that she was going to eat as soon as she got to school. She put on a pair of white sneakers and put her keys into her backpack, and slung the duffle bag over her shoulder. She opened the door and was about to leave, but she found a note on the door, 'huh, what's this?'. She read the note and it said:

'Good morning pumpkin,  
I packed a lunch for you, its in the fridge. I hope you have fun on your trip. I left some money for you, just in case. Its on the counter. I had to go to work early today, so you'll have to walk to school,  
Love, Mom'

Will smirked to herself, and she took the money on the counter. She also took the lunch out of the fridge without looking at it. She then proceeded in going out the door. After she locked up, she glared at her watch. 7:42 a.m.. "bloody hell" she muttered to herself as she ran to school.

Will quickly ran with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder, swinging after every step she took. Her breathing quickened its pace as she ran faster. She paused at a red light and looked at her watch. Her muscles ached as she strained to run. When she reached the Sheffield Institute, the courtyard was completely devoid of people. Will panicked again, and she looked around frantically. Will stared up at the sky, by this time, the sun had risen completely, and had cast crooked shadows across the grounds.

"This just isn't my day.." Will mumbled to herself. "Seems that way.." a voice from behind her had said. Will turned around as fast as she could and saw Irma staring at her with a sympathetic grin on her face. "Jesus Fucking Christ! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Will yelled, clutching her chest. Irma just looked at her, she seemed to be amused by Will. "Why are you here so early? We're supposed to be in school at 9:30 today..." Irma raised an eyebrow questioningly. "9:30?" Will asked. Irma only nodded, "And–" Irma started to say something, but she was cut off by will. "_That bitch_ told me to be here at 8 sharp, because the busses supposedly leave at 8:05... " Will growled. "So... how do you plan to kill Cornelia?" Irma asked casually. "I mean, when anyone says '_that bitch'_ they usually mean her, don't they?"

There was a short silence, then Irma said in a disappointed tone "Alright, lets not _kill _her, but at least scare the heck out of her a few times." Will laughed at the remark. It then became quiet, the trees rustled as a light breeze passed by. Will let her eyes wander, she looked at Irma, she seemed at peace here and now. "But, if you knew what time to get here, then why are you here so early?" Will asked curiously. Irma smiled and looked at the ground, "Well, mornings in my house are very chaotic, especially when everyone's home at the same time and trying to get ready for work and school. I'd rather be here early, because I know its quiet..."

Will didn't say anything, she merely gazed at Irma. Something, there was something missing... Will gazed at Irma's face. Can't see it. Why do I try to remember now? Irma looked up and saw Will staring at her, She seemed to be in some kind of a daze. What happened? And why on earth is it bothering me so much? When Will slipped back into the conscious world, she saw Irma looking at her. Their eyes locked, it was like that for a few minutes. "Umm.. Irma? Do you remember when I got my scar?" Will asked shyly. Irma became a little nervous, and she looked away. "Yeah..." she answered. Irma's face flushed red, – Oh God, I am never going to live this down..– "What happened?" Will asked, "I don't remember some of it."

!FLASHBACK!

"WILL! WATCH OUT!" Irma yelled as she struggled to get out from under the fallen bedrock. Will narrowly dodged Cedric's snakelike tail. Irma growled in frustration while she tried to lift the rubble that she was stuck under. Irma used her powers of water to move the rocks. She flew up and got ready to attack."Irma, are you okay?" "A few cuts and bruises, but I'm fine." They were in Meridian again, this time, Phobos had captured Cornelia, Hay lin and Taranee and was keeping them hostage, somewhere. Irma created a force field of water and blocked Cedric from hitting Will. "We've gotta come up with some kind of plan. At this rate, it'll take forever to find them." Irma said as she tried to keep the force field intact. She used the water to surround Cedric and pushed him into one of the many stone walls. Irma was hoping to somehow make him unconscious and then find the others while he was knocked out. Cedric hissed angrily as he recoiled from the hit. "Come on, lets go find the others." Irma said to Will, but they weren't paying attention to Cedric's whereabouts. Irma thought that was the biggest mistake she had ever made. While they were trying to find the others, Cedric had followed them. He hid in the shadows of the castle as the two guardians searched for the others. They were lost, Cedric chuckled to himself, he could use this to his advantage. He followed them at a closer range, he was almost a foot away from the keeper of the heart of Candracar. Irma noticed him at the last second, she grabbed Will's hand an pulled her out of the way, before Cedric could sink his claws into her flesh.(my, what a visual, lol)They flew away as fast as they could, but the ceiling was too low to go up. He continued to swipe at them until he had finally drawn blood from at least one of them. Cedric nicked at Irma's ankle when he caught up with them, she tried to get out of the way, but he had already gouged at her leg. She winced in pain, but she didn't look back, she only ushered Will to move faster. They quickly turned the corner and they thought that they lost him so they slowed down. They didn't realize that Cedric knew every passage way in the castle, and that it was unwise to let their guard down. Cedric was ready at the end of the hall, he was waiting for the right time to strike. As Will and Irma neared the end of the passageway, Will felt as though they ought to turn around and go back. "Wait, Irma, maybe we should–" Cedric made his move before Will could finish. He bared his claws and struck both of them. Irma was the more fortunate of the two, though both were crushed into the wall, Irma only got scratched heavily on the shoulder and back. Will got a permanent scar that ran from the back of her shoulder blade to the side of her waist. Cedric cackled evilly at his success in hurting the guardians. Irma managed to get on her feet first. "DON'T YOU EVER TRY TO HURT HER AGAIN!" Irma screamed at the top of her lungs, she summoned up all the strength that she could and she covered Cedric in water. She then lifted him up and swung him into the wall as hard as she could. Cedric was going to be unconscious for quite a while. "Will?" Irma flew over to her side and picked Will up into her arms. Will had her eyes closed and she gritted her teeth because of the pain that over took her body. "I'm sorry, but we have to find the others" Will only nodded. Irma carried her until they reached their destination. Will and Irma found themselves in the same area where Caleb was first taken prisoner. There was a cell on the side, and behind the old rusted bars, Cornelia, Hay Lin, and Taranee were all unconscious and chained to the wall. The cell was quite large, the bars themselves were about 10 feet high, and the cell was approximately 17 feet in length. Will stayed at one side of the cell and supported herself by leaning on the wall. She tried to find some sort of weapon with which to break open the bars. "Bloody hell, Phobos is getting crazier and crazier every day." Irma huffed, she stood about 8 feet away from Will. "How are we gonna get them out, Will?" Irma looked to Will for an idea, her eyes widened considerably. "WILL! MOVE!" Irma yelled in alarm as she tried to reach Will in time to get her out of the way. Irma managed to tackle Will right before Cedric swung his tail in that direction. When he hit the wall, a large chunk of it fell to the ground. Cedric hissed irritably because he didn't hit the Guardian. Irma and Will's world froze, they were in quite a compromising position. Irma was right on top of Will with her arms around her, and Will had her hand on Irma's shoulder. Will could feel Irma's breath on her neck, she felt Irma shifting her body on top of her, that's when Will started to loose consciousness because of blood loss and exhaustion. Will could vaguely remember what happened after that, but Irma remembered everything. Irma had the sudden urge to do something, and she was too tired to restrain herself. Irma, well, she pressed her lips to Will's. Alright, fine, she kissed Will, she had no excuse for it, however she had told herself that it was to 'reassure' Will. But semiconsciously, Irma had always wanted to kiss her, though, she wouldn't tell anyone that. –But, what Will doesn't know can't hurt her.. Right?–  
!End Flashback!

* * *

Hope you liked it! R and R please, need to know how to improve the fiction. that was chapter 1, parts 1 to 3. Part 4 will be up soon! More to come! 


	2. Chapter 1 part 4

Hi people! I finally finished chapter 1 part 4! And, seeing as to how this is still a work in progress, it may take a while for me to get chapter 2 up. But there's good news, I have spring break this week, so by Friday, I might get chapter 2 up! (Disclaimer: I don't own w.i.t.c.h.! -sigh- wish I did though) Enjoy! (Please read my author's note at the bottom after you finish, it's quite important) REMEMBER! THIS FICTION IS WILL/IRMA! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, PLEASE DON'T READ THE FICTION! NO FLAMES ARE TOLERATED! Thanks!

* * *

Will stood there, looking curiously upon Irma's face. Irma herself was grinning and her face started to flush a light hue of pink. "Yeah, well.." Irma muttered, she said nothing about the kiss. Will raised an eyebrow, but she said nothing. Will picked up her backpack, Irma, being as relieved as she was about not being questioned, sighed once Will turned away. She brushed away a bead of nervous sweat on her forehead and looked at the empty school yard. When Irma turned back, Will was already walking away. "Hey, where ya going?" Irma called after her, she was already 15 feet away. Will turned to face Irma and walked backwards, "To sit down, care to join me?" Irma shrugged and picked up her own stuff, she ran to catch up to Will. "Where d'you want to sit?" Irma asked in a bored manner as she pulled her 17 pound backpack up to keep it from slipping off her shoulder. Will shrugged and grinned, as they kept walking for the next five minutes. Will continuously smiled to herself in a mischievous way as she watched Irma struggling while she carried her stuff. She let out a small laugh, gods, she was mean. Irma didn't notice and kept walking. But then she looked at Will suspiciously, and realized it. "DAMMIT! I FELL FOR YOUR EVIL TRICK AGAIN!"

(See, a few weeks ago, Will, Irma and Cornelia went to the park, and they were going to meet up with Hay lin, Taranee and Elyon. But the problem was, neither Irma nor Cornelia remembered where they were supposed to meet them in the park. Will, who wanted to have a little fun, dragged them around the park for 2 hours, purposely avoiding the others. Then, out of rage and tiredness, many acts of violence occurred. The End)

Will burst out laughing, Irma growled and looked away angrily. Will ignored the vengeful look on Irma's face and kept laughing. Then Irma grinned evilly, she suddenly tackled Will to the ground, dropping her backpack on the way down. All Will remembered was that her arms were pinned to the ground at lightning speed. She felt Irma's hot breath on her face, Irma had a lopsided grin on her face, much resembling the expressions that the people in asylums have most of the time. All in all, Will became scared.

"Aww, pumpkin, are you frightened? Remember what I did the last time?" Will nodded, she remembered walking home covered in grass stains and drenched in pond water. "Well, this is gonna be much, much worse." Will felt Irma's hands move to her sides slowly. Will's eyes widened in horror, "No Irma, please, no! I'm sorry!" "Heh, too bad, life's a bitch, and I can be one too..." Irma's fingers worked quickly at Will's sides. Will was defenseless, and she was also extremely ticklish. She laughed uncontrollably while Irma kept tickling her. "DAMN YOU! Get– Get off!" Will struggled as she managed to grab one of Irma's hands, but her other hand kept brushing against Will's sides. Will laughed and accidentally let go of Irma's hand. Instead, Will put her hands on Irma's shoulders in attempts to push her off. She struggled with her persistent torturer for quite a time.

With good timing, Will managed to jab Irma in the ribs. She yelped and lost her balance, she fell backwards. Will sat up and brushed off her shirt, "You're gonna pay for that!" Irma propped herself up on her elbows, "Ow, dammit! Why did you hit so hard!" "Cause I don't like it when people torture me..." Will answered in a bitter tone. Irma simply rolled her eyes and mimicked her. That seemed to aggravate Will even more. Will growled and quickly pounced on Irma.

Will landed right on top of Irma, who was propped on her elbows. Her legs were straddling Irma's hips. Will slowly leaned down and looked into Irma's calm blue eyes. Their noses touched. "I am going to make you suffer." "Oh, really?" Irma asked in a contradictory way, she had a wicked smirk on her face. Will grabbed Irma's hands and wrestled with her a little. She growled while she struggled, Irma laughed and pushed Will up. She got herself into a sitting position. "Maybe we should stop..." Will said. "Why? Scared?" Irma said as she licked her lips, she was enjoying this way too much. "No!" Will replied quickly, and jabbed Irma in the ribs lightly. "Jeez, what is it with you and the jabbing?" Irma asked while rubbing her side. "We should get rid of that arm before it causes any more pain..." Irma said in a matter-of-factly tone. "Huh?" Will muttered, completely confused. Irma grabbed Will's hand, and tried to bite her. All in a playful nature of course. Will pulled out of Irma's grasp. "Irma, what are you doing?" Will asked laughingly. "Getting rid of that arm.." Irma muttered. Will knew that she was only joking, but she still leaned back to get her arm away from Irma, who looked blood-thirsty at the moment. Will fell backwards to the ground and Irma went with her. Irma managed to support herself with her arms. Her lips lightly brushed against Will's.

"So, uhh.. What have you two been err.. doing?" "Huh?" Will and Irma said at the same time, they looked up to see a very amused Cornelia staring back at them.

* * *

Whoot! I hope you liked it! Remember, if you have any ideas at all, e-mail me, or put the idea in a review! Thanks everyone! 


	3. Chapter 2 parts 1 and 2

HI PEOPLE! This is my attempt to update my fiction, I really hope you like it! (Disclaimer: I don't own w.i.t.c.h.) This is chapter 2 parts 1 and 2, part 3 is in the process of being written now. Please read and review. And, if you don't like Will/Irma, don't read this fiction, I really despise flames, and flamers, so spare me the anger.

* * *

"Heh, hey Corny" Irma said nervously and scratched the back of her head. Cornelia gave her a strange look, "Well?" she asked. "Well what?" Will questioned her, and raised an eyebrow. Everyone was silent, Cornelia looked away and huffed. "Never mind..." she said quietly. Will and Irma looked at each other and shrugged. After a moment, they realized it and frantically moved to stand up. Will blushed and ran a hand through her disheveled red hair. 

There was a light breeze that shook the leaves on the giant oak outside the school. The three of them had gone in silence to sit down on a bench right next to this tree. Will leaned back against the bench and closed her eyes, only to open them when her stomach growled. Cornelia and Irma looked at her, and Will, embarrassed as she was, blushed again. "Heh, I didn't have breakfast yet.." she grinned sheepishly, and pulled out a paper bag with the name 'Will' written on it, and a heart next to the name. But Will, unfortunately, hadn't noticed that yet, and was a little confused when Cornelia and Irma grinned slyly and snickered. "What?" Will asked, not finding anything funny. "Oh, nothing.." Cornelia said with a grin on her face.

Will didn't believe her, and she looked at the paper bag curiously. Then she saw it, she blushed and buried her head in her hands. "Mothers.." she muttered in an annoyed way. "Aww.. Is the _pink poopy perky pumpkin_ embarrassed that her mommy still packs her food?" Irma said teasingly, and put an emphasis on each word of Will's pet name. "Shut up Irma!" Will growled angrily, and glared death at her. Irma pouted, "You wouldn't hurt me, would you pumpkin?" Cornelia rolled her eyes at their antics. "Hmph.. Fine, I'll leave you alone" Will said, and pulled a sandwich out of the paper bag. She happily took a bite out of the sandwich, Irma chuckled. Will once again glared at her, and then Irma glared back. This continued for about five minutes, until Cornelia got frustrated. "You two act so immature.." Will ate with out anyone disturbing her again.

"Its 9 o'clock, maybe we should head inside." Irma said casually. There were people going into the school building already, but no one else from their group arrived yet. Cornelia shrugged and got up with her stuff. She looked around and sighed, two and a half weeks away from Heatherfield, this was going to be interesting...

Will didn't want to get up, she crossed her arms and sat there stubbornly. Cornelia had already gone to the building, and left Irma and Will outside. "Come on Will, let's go." Irma said, nudging Will to move. "No!" Will said obstinately. "Move it!" Irma said as she tugged on Will's arm, but Will didn't budge. After an eternity (only seven minutes), Irma lost whatever was left of her patience. "WILL, GOD DAMMIT! GET YOUR ASS OFF THIS BENCH AND MOVE, NOW!" Irma yelled and glared at Will. "Fine.." Will got up and walked to the school, leaving Irma fuming mad at her. Many people were giving her weird looks as she walked into the Sheffield Institute.

Will sat down in her regular seat in the classroom, in the back. Matt kept staring at Will, but she turned her back to him and kept tapping her pen on the desk disinterestedly. Matt looked disappointed and stared out the window instead. She was pissed off at Matt for being a jerk. He was constantly falling for some other girl, and when that other girl rejected him, he went back to her. 'He is such a fucking ass' Will thought and sneered at him.

Will turned her gaze over to Irma when she calmed down a little, she didn't know why, but she felt more relaxed around Irma. 'She does have such nice eyes..' Will thought to herself, slightly entranced. Maybe she was getting a bit too bored for her own good. -Ms. Vandom!- Now she was hearing things, just great.. "MS. VANDOM!" Will snapped back into consciousness, "Huh?". "Nice of you to join us Ms. Vandom." the teacher said in an irritated tone, Cornelia (who was sitting next to her) sniggered. Will shot her an angry glare.

"Now, Ms. Vandom, would you like to tell us what kinds of geographical features we will be seeing on our trip?" The teacher asked sternly. There was a silence. "Uhh.. Lakes?" Will said nervously, it was evident that she hadn't been paying attention. She smiled and chuckled a little, her face grew redder by the second. The teacher gave her a disapproving look. "Anyone else?" the teacher asked, about five hands were up.

"Nice job, genius..." Cornelia laughed quietly, Will growled at her and sat there, embarrassed about what had just happened, and it got a little worse. Irma was looking at her, and Will was blushing because of it. Cornelia noticed Will, who started sinking in her chair and trying to hide her face in the process. "What's wrong?" Cornelia asked, "Nothing except for the fact that I was just embarrassed in front of the class." Will said while looking away. "Oh Please, that was _so_ five minutes ago! Get over it." Cornelia huffed in attempt to emphasize her point.

Will grumbled and tried to hide. But that wasn't working, because the desk was too small. "Oh, crap.." Will mumbled loud enough for Cornelia to hear. "Okay class, line up in the hall, we're going to assign groups now." the teacher said, and everyone got up to leave. "Help.." Will said desperately to Cornelia. She rolled her eyes, "It's your own fault." Cornelia said and left Will there. "Bitch!" Will yelled after her. Cornelia stuck out her tongue and went out the room.

"Need some assistance?" Irma smirked. "Yeah, I'm kinda stuck here." "So I've noticed" Irma offered her hand to Will. She took Irma's hand and she (with Irma's help of course) managed to get out of her seat. In fact, she got up so quickly that she lost her balance the second she got on her feet, and she almost fell over. She felt an arm wrap around her waist just in time to prevent her fall. "I.. Umm.. Thanks."

"No problem.." Irma whispered into her ear, their bodies were so close. Will turned around slowly in their embrace, she awkwardly put her hand on Irma's arm. Will gazed into Irma's eyes. Irma started breathing a little heavier as Will moved closer to her. Will put her hand on Irma's face, and closed the distance between them. Irma breathed in, 'oh gods..' Their lips barely touched.

"Why aren't you outside yet?" Cornelia said as she swung open the door. "The teacher's waiting!" They turned and instantly let go of each other. By the time they had let go, Cornelia was out of the room. They didn't look at each other because they were embarrassed, they left the room and quietly closed the door so that no one would notice.

"What happened?" Cornelia whispered to Irma. "I dropped something, Will was helping me." Irma answered and tried to sound as normal as possible. "Oh.." Cornelia mumbled and adverted her attention to the teacher. Will heard them and sighed in relief.

"Cook, Hale, Hay Lin, you're in a group together.." the science teacher said and continued to assign groups (within the past 20 minutes, Taranee, Hay Lin had arrived at the school).Irma leaned against the wall and huffed. 'This is taking forever' she thought and ran a hand through her short brown hair. 5 minutes later "Lair, Vandom.." Will and Irma looked at the teacher. "Oh my, it seems that there's no more students left.. We'll just have to split you up."

* * *

Please review, I need your ideas and comments on this fiction so I can make it better. Thanks very much! I will try to update soon! 


End file.
